


Wait... I'm a Girl?

by Sevy_Ride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fleurmione background, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevy_Ride/pseuds/Sevy_Ride
Summary: Harry discovers Fem!Harry fanfics.





	Wait... I'm a Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyond_Infinities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Infinities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I just have all these feelings about fictional characters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993254) by [Peryton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton). 
  * Inspired by [Yule Ball Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660698) by [philosophize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophize/pseuds/philosophize). 



> I'm late for Beyond_Infinities' birthday! Oh NO! Plz fogive me! I hope this makes up for the delay! (longer fic incoming when it's done)
> 
> Also, omg the longer the fic is the exponentially longer the writing time! How haven't I realized this yet?
> 
> And: This fic is not serious at all, like I wrote this in the train on the way home, lol.
> 
> Lastly: I'm NOT a Brit... so yeah...
> 
> -Sevy

Harry was on the computer when Hermione apparated into Harry’s flat holding a potion vail of a pulsing gold liquid.

    “Hey Hermione, you know how the internet has gotten super popular in the last decade?”

It wasn’t too unusual of a greeting for them to be honest, they were at each other’s flats enough that it really seemed like they lived together.

    “Hmm…?  Oh, yes, I remember…” was Hermione’s distracted response while she tried to surreptitiously pour the potion into a mug.

    “Well I found this wonderful thing called fanfiction!” Harry exclaimed.  Hermione immediately froze, eyes wide and scared.

    “D-d-did you now?” she replied shakily.  “W-w-what’s that?”

    “It’s this thing where people write about what they think are fictional characters.  They write stories and create entire plotlines for these characters that authors and shows have in them!  It’s really quite impressive how much of this stuff there is.  Also, how much of it is trash, like honestly!” explained Harry expressively.

    “Right, and… uhm… does anything stand out?” Hermione asked fearfully.

    “Yep!” was Harry’s cheerful rejoinder “There’s this one tag called ‘Fleurmione PWP’ which is about you and Fleur having sex!”  Hermione winced guiltily.  “And another one called ‘Fem!Harrry’ which is all about me being a girl which is hilarious.”  Hermione started trembling.  “Like there’s even this series where I’m a girl and we have a SoulBond which lets us do awesome magic because it amplifies the power of our love!”  Hermione moaned piteously.  “Are you all right Hermione?”

    “F-fine, fine!” Hermione said far too quickly. “Just... uh… drink this potion please?” she requested desperately.

    “What’s it do?” came Harry’s logical question to such a request.

    “Well…  uhmm… I… well… you see… it…” Hermione stammered out which Harry reasonably found quite suspicious since Hermione usually had very little trouble articulating her thoughts.

    “Just tell me Hermione! It can’t be worse than that time you forced a purging potion down my throat; I was puking for hours!” Harry exclaimed.

    “It’sgoingtopermanentlyturnyouintoagirlOK!” Was Hermione’s shamefaced answer.

    “Well, I sure wasn’t expecting that.”  Harry replied rather dazedly.

    “I well… I may have also read that series you were referring to, and it rang with truth to be honest” Hermione elucidated.

    “Wait, but what about Ron?” Harry interjected.

    “Oh, we broke up a few weeks ago.  Fleur has been teaching me how to please females.” Hermione replied nonchalantly.

    “Oh.” Harry said faintly.

    “Oh, just drink it so I can shag you silly!” Hermione stated boldly, getting back into her groove.

Harry’s shocked eyes snapped up to meet hers.  His face slowly morphed from utterly flabbergasted to a sultry smirk.

    “OK.”


End file.
